


Well Fuck Me Sideways ( A Soulmate AU )

by starksgoatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Barely There Angst, Cutesy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda shitty, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Negan and Rick are soulmates and don't meet until Negan is about to kill one of the people in Rick's group.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I thought this was kind of cute, it's only my second post on here so go easy on me, its sorta shitty but its okay, I like how I captured Negan in this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave some comments, prompt ideas, anything you guys want. Thank you!! ♡♡

Before the world went to shit, everyone had a soulmate. Everyone was born with a symbol of their soulmate, as if it were a birthmark, a demonstration that their heart was set apart for someone special. Negan had a small sherrif's hat on the inside of his left ankle and it had a gold star in the middle . He didn't know any sherrifs and believed he'd never meet one so he spent most of his time avoiding the talk about his own soulmate. He was getting older and when the dead ones began to show up, Negan lost hope of finding them. He had married and loved someone else, but they had passed away leaving only a memory for Negan and Negan became hard and corse to avoid falling for someone else that wasn't for him. 

The day he met the people from Alexandria, who had killed people from his group, The Saviors, and had lined them up for punishment, he caught a glimpse of one of them wearing a hat during his speech. He walked over to the younger boy, taken aback by the gold star on his sherrif's hat, just like the one on his ankle. He knew for some reason, that the boy wasn't his soulmate, and turned to look at the boy's dad as he kept talking. 

The older man, Rick, looked scared shitless, but for some reason he felt familiar to Negan. He got up and walked over to Rick. " So, Rick. " He began, holding his bat, Lucille, close. " I see you've got a kid over there. And everyone has a ' soulmate ' or whatever, " he continued, making parenthesis with his fingers when he said soulmate, " so where's yours? Is it his mom? " He asked out of curiousity, kneeling down to meet Rick face to face. Rick shook his head, looked down at Lucille and then slowly lifted up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing a little baseball bat wrapped in barbed wire on his wrist and Negan almost fell over from the shock. 

" Well fuck me sideways; look at that. " He said lifting up his jeans and pulled down his combat boots a little to reveal his sherrif's hat. " Twinsies. Or should I say, soulmates? " He grinned at Rick and patted his shoulder. He got up and motioned for his right hand man, Simon, to release Rick's group one by one. " Well isn't it your lucky day Rick. It just so happened that we are connected by the universe, so I have decided that I'm not going to kill a single one of you, and if I'm honest, I was about to kill ginger over there, but you're lucky I didn't. " he said motioning to the big military red head looking guy in line with the others. " I apologize for my behavoir, though it was very justified due to the fact that this guy over here, " he walked over to, Daryl, he later learned, " blew up my guys with a fuckin' bazooka. " He let out a chuckle at Daryl's glare. " Apart from that, I'm not mad. And there will be no punishment, because I'm a stand-up guy. So I'd like to get to know you, Rick. I'd like to know where you've been hiding all these years. " He joked and nudged him softly, though Rick didn't look too pleased. " You can take your trailer and go home safely, with all your people. You can take her, because she looks like shit, " he pointed at a thin woman who was pale and shaking, " to where ever you guys were goin' and I'll go to Alexandria to talk tomorrow. Sound like a plan? " He asked Rick and Rick nodded shakily. " Look at me Rick, " Negan told him and Rick looked at him with watery eyes. " It's okay. You're safe. I'm not going to do anything to you or your people." He said in a serious tone for once. Rick looked at him with softer eyes and Negan's chest clenched in rare adoration. " You guys will be okay from now on." He gave him a gentle smile, so unlike the Negan from 10 minutes ago and watched Rick round up his people and continue on their path. Negan was shaken up and still surprised about the fact that out of all the people that had died and turned into the lame brains, his soulmate had not only stood tall, but had created and kept a community standing. He was proud of Rick, and decided it was time to take a softer turn in getting shit done, to prove to Rick that he was serious about Rick and his group being safe around him. Negan was ready for a change in his life and knew that the good fortune of meeting Rick was going to be the start of something great.


End file.
